


Jealousy

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove
Summary: Growing up, Sigurd had a lot of things to feel envious about. From Bjorn to Ivar, the list seemed never ending. Bjorn, eldest of his brothers, would surely inherit their family business. Ubbe, second eldest, would definitely work at his side, a plan he had made at a rather young age. Hvitserk, for all his flightiness, had found a steady stream of work with graphic design after college. Ivar, though he was just a college sophomore now, had had many job offers from various fields due to his well-known intelligence.





	Jealousy

Growing up, Sigurd had a lot of things to feel envious about. From Bjorn to Ivar, the list seemed never ending. Bjorn, eldest of his brothers, would surely inherit their family business. Ubbe, second eldest, would definitely work at his side, a plan he had made at a rather young age. Hvitserk, for all his flightiness, had found a steady stream of work with graphic design after college. Ivar, though he was just a college sophomore now, had had many job offers from various fields due to his well-known intelligence.

 

It seemed, though, that recently he had more things to be jealous about concerning Ivar.

 

From a young age, Sigurd had found himself hating the youngest Ragnarsson. From the day of his birth, Ivar had been doted on by their mother. So much so that Sigurd had felt neglected. If he had been the one born a cripple, he knew it would have been different. “Mother blames herself,” Ubbe had said rather nonchalantly, trying to explain away their mother’s focus on Ivar, “She thinks his condition is her fault.”

 

Whether that was true or not, Sigurd didn’t know. He didn’t often care either. The truth of the matter was that his mother had become a rather neglectful parent after the birth of the youngest son. It had evoked his jealousy for the first time. He often watched as his mother lavished her attentions on the crippled, boneless brat. He became more and more antagonistic against him as the years passed. He had found things out about his brother simply to throw them in his face or spread rumors throughout their school. When Ivar had first started at their college, Sigurd had spread the rumor of Ivar’s impotence, sneering as he referred to his youngest brother as “Ivar the Boneless” among his friends and peers.

 

The instant Ivar had knocked out a junior student for calling him that, Sigurd knew of it. He had been watching, urging more people to jokingly call him “Boneless”, spreading the story of Ivar’s senior year of high school around as much as possible. Antagonizing his brother, after all, had become a favorite pass time of his from a young age.

 

It wasn’t until the midyear point of the school year that Sigurd found out that Ivar was dating. He had scoffed about it, snidely commenting “who would date someone like that” to the friend who had told him the news that was spreading fast throughout campus. “Antoinette Jorgensen,” the friend had laughingly stated, finding it to be just a funny rumor. It was during the next few months that people noticed it hadn’t been just a rumor, Ivar the Boneless was Antoinette Jorgensen’s boyfriend.

 

And Sigurd just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

Antoinette was too good for Ivar. Everyone knew it, everyone said it or thought it. Some had even told Antoinette so to her face. She had been a well-known beauty amongst the freshman, catching the eye of many of their peers. Sigurd had never thought Ivar would have noticed her or that she would have noticed him. Such things was part of the reason Sigurd had spread the rumors. He didn’t wish his brother total unhappiness, he just wanted to make sure his options had been as limited as possible. After all, it would take a special kind of person to overlook all of his youngest brother’s faults. And it seemed Antoinette was that kind of person.

 

It drove him into jealousy and anger towards his brother. Who would have thought that such a beautiful girl could ignore so many problems?

 

He knew she had born witness to some of their on campus fights, and, later, had witnessed their arguments at home. She had to notice Ivar’s temper. Yet it didn’t seem to affect her or their relationship. His pain and his crutches hadn’t chased her away either.

 

“She could do better than you” had been a phrase used often against his brother, triggering his temper and, often, his tantrums. And still, they stuck together. Still, they gave each other love.

 

It inflamed Sigurd’s jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> And another one. My procrastination and sleepyness caused this. Enjoy.


End file.
